Hogwarts AU Drabbles
by Lux Aeterna714
Summary: A variety of stories about various relationships from various shows, all set in a peaceful (sort of), wacky Hogwarts AU, where all of your favorite characters are in their houses and the learning the tricks of the magic trade! (Will be much swearing, male/male or female/female relationships (nothing explicit) and most of all, no real plot arc or anything of the like!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction!

Hogwarts AU Drabbles, Multi Fandom: Home Page/ Chapter 1: Introduction

There are multiple POVs in this and many, many characters. There will be chapters that, while in the same continuity, will not form an overlying story or anything. The chapters and stories will just be snippet of life things.

Next, if the chapter title is (Name) and (Name), then it is about a friendship, family or some other type of relationship. If it is (Name)/(Name), then the chapter will be a romantic relationship.

That's all I can think of for now, except to add that there will again be no overlying plot, just small one-shot plots.

Nationalities will not matter, everyone is going to Hogwarts either way.

The Entry

The mist shrouded the castle and the rain scoured the lake and the forest, the windows of the towers gleamed yellow. There were boats settled along the shoreline and in the darkness, a figure could be made out, followed by many others. The shadowed people clambered into the small rafts with varying degrees of grace. Suddenly a lantern cast a soft glow above all of the figures and their faces could be made out. They all looked to be young children. Some were nervous, some excited and some shaking with anxiety. All had the same curiosity and wonderment in their eyes, hidden as it may have been. The boats set out towards the grand castle, also known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(The girl in the chapter is just for exposition and probably wont be mentioned again unless in passing or for more exposition. Also, I will probably update every 3 to 5 days unless I decide to type extra fast or other reason for which I would update sooner. I'll most likely know before hand if I won't update for a while, so if anyone actually reads this, then they will know. And because I forgot to put it, I don't own Harry Potter, Hetalia or any of the other shows/anime/books/etc. or any of the characters form them. Much would be different if I did. Also, some of the Hetalia characters didn't have human names so I just looked up names for the region.)**_

Chapter 2: The Common Rooms

The soon-to-be-first-years were hustled into the Great Hall by a stern looking gray haired woman. The first in the long line stopped abruptly at the foot of some stairs, which lead up to a stool with a ragged hat sat upon it. The woman called out for silence and an uneasy hush settled among the young boys and girls in the less than orderly line.

At the table towards the right of the hall where the cloth on it was red and gold sat a pair of fiery headed, identical third years. Next to them sat a second year girl they didn't know much at all who looked at the newest crew of students with curiosity and sympathy. She too could vividly recall the nervousness she felt as her name was called and she had to be judged by a hat, the likes of which she had never seen before, and placed into a group of strangers.

Soon enough, the names had started to be called. They were simple enough, a few weird ones thrown in, probably foreigners. Hogwarts had started to allow magic children of all countries to their school only about ten years ago. The names that really got to her though were the ones that _were_ one-word names like Fire, Crow, _and Squirrel? _She turned towards the boy seated next to her and opened her mouth to ask them a question.

"Fred, George, do you guys know what's up with that whole section of weird as hell names?"

The twin closest to her (she had to admit, she couldn't tell the difference between them) replied " They're all probably from the Hunter Islands."

The other red head cut in with "It's a small place and the people all know each other. They also have these really naturey names that make no sense if you ask me!"

The girl nodded, though she had even more questions then she had started with. _Oh well, _she thought, _some of them were placed in Gryffindor so I can just ask them later._

She claps the last new student, a boy with the same bright eyes as the rest of his year, is placed into Slytherin and the Sorting is finally over. She eats in silence for the beginning of the meal, until her friend from Ravenclaw had dared to dart over to the other House's table to talk to her.

The Gryffindor common room was bustling with the first years that were bursting with a ton of emotions that were pulsing through them and the second and up year students, who were happy to be back in the dorms with their friends and classmates. But first, the Head Boy, Michael Novak, had felt introductions of the new students.

"All you have to do is say your first and last name! Now don't complain, just do it!" He took a step back and the first years (who looked wary of Michael, to say the least) were standing in a crowd awkwardly, some shuffling their feet and looking anywhere but the older students faces. Suddenly, one popped out of the crowd, his bright blonde hair ruffled up.

" I'm Peter Kirkland!My older brothers in Gryffindor too, and I'm gonna be just as cool as him and his friends!"

A groan could be heard from the back of the Common Room, and many heads turned to look at a blond third year, who had his hand running through his hair as he turned away from his younger brother. His friend Alfred, who was sitting on the beanbag next to the boy, leaned over and pulled his hands away form his face.

"C'mon Arthur, look at the little guy! He's gonna be great. And as a bonus, he's new to the school so you can have fun by sending him on wild goose chases for a while!" The American looked at his older friend, a pleading smile on his face.

Arthur again groaned but conceded. "Fine, fine. Congratulations little brother. Whoop-dee-doo. Happy now," he asked his boisterous friend, "or does there need to be more?"

"Very happy."

Michael looked at the pair for a minute before raising his head and calling to all the students. "Next up, and be quick about it!"

And were they quick. While the new kids were speedy and at times barely comprehensible, Arthur was pretty sure he had caught all of their names. He later got a look at Michaels list that was pointedly titled "_New Gryffindor Students" _and got a chance to double check. The list read:

_Samuel Winchester_

_Mei Chang_

_Jessica Moore _

_Reiner Braun _

_Joanna Harvelle_

_Samandriel Novak_

_Peter Kirkland_

_Eren Jaeger_

_Mikoshiba Momotarou _

_Jean Kirschstein_

_Connie Springer_

_Mei Yasumura_

_Sayu Yagami_

_Sasha Blouse_

_Hikaru Hitachiin_

_Kaoru Hitachiin_

_Cherry _

_Dawn Summers_

_Berthold Hoover_

_**(AN: And many more but they are irrelevant. Cherry is Cherryfall from the Warrior Cat series)**_

_Wow, _he thought, _quite a collection. About forty-five over all. Hope they aren't _too _annoying._

He strode over to Alfred, who had been talking to Ludwig, Nagisa and Buffy Summers. He pulled over a chair and listened to find out what exactly they had been talking about.

Slytherin Head Girl Karen Vick looked across the dungeon common room, looking specifically for her unofficial second-in-command Carlton. _Ugh, probably arguing with Spencer again. Immature idiots._

She turned her focus back to the list in her hands. She had gotten instructions over the summer that she would get the list during dinner in the Great Hall (which she did) and to check that all the students were there (which she was now doing).

"Annie Leonhart?"

"Here."

"Armin Arlert?"

"Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Here, of course"

"Ymir?"

"Yeah."

"Ivy?"

"Yes? Oh, here!"

A wave of ripples murmured throughout the room at her little stumble. Vick read the rest of the names, and though there was one case of a missing student, she was soon located and the rest of the night went without problem. Right before lights out, Carlton came back with bruised knuckles and a bloody nose.

Phoebe Buffay was not where she was meant to be. She was _supposed _to be doing roll call with the new first years. She wasn't doing so. And Ross had to take responsibility. _Again. _

"Alright, you little rookies. You should all just sit down and stand up or speak or just make sure I know you're here once I call your name. M'kay? Then here we go.

"Charlotte Bradbury?"

"Here sir!"

Primrose Everdeen?"

"Yes!"

"Kevin Tran?"

"Here!"

"Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Oh, I'm here."

Ross went on for the next fifteen or so students but then Phoebe reappeared. She took the list from his hand, did a strange and quirky little dance, and then read the remaining names.

The Hufflepuff common room was warm and cozy and the new students felt right at home. They sat amongst the older students and would lazily call out "Present!" once they heard their name for the roll call that the intimidating Head Boy, Clint Barton, was reading out.

This list read:

_Mikasa Ackermann _

_Hanni Zwingli (__**AN: Liechtenstein) **_

_Marco Bodt_

_Alphonse Elric_

_Dove_

_Krista Lenz_

_**(Same gist as the others; there are more but not important ones)**_

The students of Hogwarts settled down in their dorm, their bodies and minds worn out from the long train trip, the delicious meal and the reacquainting with friends at dinner and the excitement of the first year introductions and the lulling warmth od the familiar (and not so familiar) common rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(An: Reviews would be appreciated. And I forgot to add while it won't ever come to anything there will later be incestuous overtones in one pair of relationships that I will try to portray realistically and tastefully. And I'm also not gonna right in accents or change the words depending on the accent.)**_

Chapter 3: Wow, First Day Back (Germany/Italy, Nagisa/Rei)

The students were all in their first classes of the day. The energy from yesterday had seemed to mostly drain away and now the reality set in: The students actually had to go through school.

The second year Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's were having Charms together with Professor Hoenheim. He was a strange old man, who would often drift off while talking and could be seen talking to himself in the classrooms and hallways. The two Houses had intermixed, the students seeking out their friends for their partners.

Nagisa Hazuka was sat beside (or in the same seat) as his friend, Rei Ryugazaki. The Ravenclaw was trying to focus on the lesson about the "_Lumos", _a very useful yet simple light casting spell. His shorter honey haired friend was nearly hanging over his shoulder, paying less attention to Hoenheim's words and instead focusing on the notes of his partner.

Hoenheim left the students to test out their new lesson. Rei was muttering to himself every time before he actually cast the spell.

_Silly Rei-chan, _Nagisa thought, a small smile on his face, _you can't calculate magic._

It was common knowledge that Rei was a Muggle-born, and a very smart one at that. While many found his habit of saying angles and formula's before he cats a spell was strange, it worked well enough for him. He wasn't the best at it but slowly getting better.

Nagisa was a half-blood himself but had always been around magic. Which more often than not would end up with disastrous results if he were left alone too long.

"Nagisa, you have to try out the spell!" Rei whisper-shouted at him while shrugging Nagisa off his shoulder. When Nagisa didn't let go of his arm (he was practically wrapped around it), Rei gave up. "Fine, you don't have to let go of me but at least get out your wand!"

Nagisa chuckled at his friend's words; the smirk on his face and the look in his eyes enough to make the taller Ravenclaw realized what he had said.

His face got bright red and threw his hands in his head, spell practice forgotten. Nagisa got out his own wand and started to practice the spell of the day. He squealed with delight when from the end of his wand appeared a glowing, silvery-white orb. He threw his arms around the still red-faced Rei and rubbed the side of his head the blue-haired boys arm.

While this was happening, another pair of friends was partnered up for the practice. Ludwig was staring at his Italian, Ravenclaw friend. He still didn't quite understand how Feliciano was in Ravenclaw. _Must be one of those strange types of Ravenclaw's, like that blonde American girl. I'm still suspicious of her._

Feli wasn't even pretending to try out the spell, unlike the studious and hardworking German he was always following around.

"Ve, Ludwig look, I can use sparks and make a kitty! Look Ludwig, look!" The small redhead was using his wand to make yellow sparks that he was waving around making what Ludwig had to admit was a very nice cat.

Ludwig turned back to his wand and tried out the new spell. "Lumos." He said, his voice steady. The end of his wand lit up bright enough to light up the darkest of caverns. The sight gave him a strange, alien feeling. _Is this heartwarming to me?_

Feliciano had stopped making the spar cat and had seen Ludwig light up his desk area with a small smile on his face. "Oh yeah, you did it! I'm so happy!" He yelled and hugged the Gryffindor, who tensed up before relaxing into the Ravenclaw's embrace.

"Thank you Feli." He murmured.

The next two classes went by smoothly and before the students knew it, it was time for lunch. While the students were technically supposed to stay at their House table, the teachers never enforced the rule, perfectly content to let the kids sit with their friends.

At the Hufflepuff table Rei and Nagisa sat with their friends from the unofficial "Magic Club" they had created. The others with them were Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana and Gou Matsuoka.

"Haru, aren't you going to eat?" Gou asked, looking at Haru's empty and completely clean plate.

"Not hungry." He answered, saying it deadpan and emotionlessly.

"You still have to eat though, Haru" Makoto said to him, his voice reminiscent of a concerned mother or wife. " You'll just get hungry later."

"Speaking of later", Nagisa cut in, " Are we meeting up today after classes?"

"Cant, sorry" Makoto told him, while tilting his head. " Me and Haru have Astronomy tonight."

"But Mako-chan, that's tonight!"

"Nagisa, we have to rest beforehand!" The taller boy retorted.

"Ugh!"

Makoto took Haruka's plate and placed tiny portions of different foods onto it. "Here", he chuckled, " At least eat some?"

Haruka looked up at the brunette and sighed. "Fine."

At the Slytherin table sat another group of five fifth year friends. Lily Aldrin was sat close to her boyfriend-slash-practically-husband Marshall. The two, who were listening to Barney (the boy, not the dinosaur) tell a story about some wild adventure he had over the summer, were seen as quite an odd pair. Marshall was the epitome of Hufflepuff, while Lily was perfectly fit for her Slytherin status. Across form the sat Robin, the ever-prideful Gryffindor and Ted, a pretentious yet still their friend Ravenclaw. They had dated a while but were now broken up. Despite the odds and unlikeliness of it, they managed to be great as friends despite the former romance.

"…And so finally, I get the ball back, the gnomes are still in the tree and my brooms been snapped in half! Crazy, am I right?" The blond boy finished his story with a dramatic, flourished wave of his hands.

The others of the group leaned in, waiting to hear the tales resolution. Silence fell over the table and the atmosphere started to get awkward. Robin looked around at the others and then back at Barney before asking:

"And then?" Her eyes were wide and her voice teemed with curiosity.

Barney frowned before saying "That's it. Story ends. But wasn't it legen-wait for it- dary! Legendary!" He once again waved his hands around as he talked.

"Okay then Barney."

"So, who wants to see some epic magic tricks?"

_**AN: the chapters from here on out will be shorter and more focused on one group or set or pair or whatever of characters. Feel free to constructively criticize or ask questions, the latter I will respond to in these author notes. And thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(So from here on out the chapters will be more focused on one pairing and possibly shorter and the 10**__**th**__** Doctor is John Smith 11 is James Adams and 9 is Chris Stevens. And I figured out Sealand is called Peter, so I will change that to being right.)**_

Chapter 4: Sweet Rose (10th Doctor/Rose Tyler)

John was racing down the hallways, jumping down the stairs and pushing his way through the crowds of students.

_I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late! _His mind raced and he started to run faster than what seemed humanly possibly.

He was running towards the entrance to Hogsmeade. Rose and him had made plans a week ago to meet this Saturday and he was already ten minutes late.

They had been together for about a year and, despite their young age, he was pretty sure he loved the spunky Gryffindor. She was brave, funny, kind and had such a great heart. She may not have been as smart as him (not many were though) but she made up for it in common sense and intuitiveness.

He got to the stretch of land right before the small town and saw the blonde haired girl walking towards him. Away from where they were going to meet.

_No, no, no, no, no! I screwed up, she must be furious! _His stomach felt like it was twisted into knots and he tried to call out to her but his voice got caught in his throat.

"John? That you?" He perked up at her voice, the sound of it warming his heart and bringing a smile to his face.

"Are you heading back? I understand if you are, I was late and I'm sorry and I get if you don't want to talk to me for a while and yeah…" He trailed off and ran his hand through his gravity defying hair, making it even more so. He used his other hand to unwrap his bronze and blue scarf before tying it up again. He waited for Rose to turn on her heels and walk away, to stomp back towards the castle and give him the silent treatment for a few days, if not weeks. He could not put into word how shocked he was when instead she started to laugh, her quiet chuckle like a bell.

"What so –" He started put she put a glove covered finger over his lips and started to speak.

"For a Ravenclaw you're a bloody idiot sometimes! Do you really think I'd be that upset that you're fifteen minutes late? You are such a drama queen, you wimp." She started to laugh again and covered her hand with her face.

He smiled again, this time reaching both ends of his face. He too started to laugh and looked down at his awkwardly shuffling feet and his dirty white turned off white Converse sneakers. In his peripheral vision he saw her hand reach out for his. He grabbed her had and tangled her fingers with his. Together, they turned around and headed towards the Shrieking Shack. John had never had a problem with "scary" things like the supposedly haunted building but Rose had been insistent she would go there to prove her bravery and status as a Gryffindor.

"Doesn't playing that insane Quidditch prove your bravery enough? Especially being a Chaser or whatever." He questioned, his tone showing his slight dislike of the game. Being a Muggleborn he hadn't taken to magic as a whole very easily and was constantly trying to bring science into the equation. _Just like that Edward kid a few years below us. Kids obsessed with the idea of equivalent exchange or something like that. _Rose thought. She has seen the boy with the long braid and the artificial arm and leg but had never really spoken to him. She shook her head and tried to forget about the temperamental short stock. She turned to her paper-thin boyfriend and saw him looking at her, still wanting an answer to his question.

"Just cause you don't understand or like Quidditch doesn't make it insane. Just makes you stubborn." Her voice was teasing but the sixth year didn't quite get her point.

"I'm not stubborn! The game doesn't make sense! Why bother with the attacky balls and the Quaffing or whatever its called if that small golden one gets you the win and one-hundred and twenty points! And also, why…." He went on but Rose tuned him out and went on looking around the shack.

After about ten minutes of being in the shack and four minutes since he had finished ranting about the insanity of Quidditch, John had gotten very bored. To the point he was reciting was Rose thought was those Muggle chemicals while doing jumping jacks.

"Bored much?" Rose called over to him. He turned to look at her and saw she was heading towards the exit. He ran over to her and grabbed her hand. Together they ran back to Hogwarts and were only a few minutes late for lunch in the Great Hall.

" Wanna sit with us Ravenclaw's today?" The couple had sat at the Gryffindor table yesterday and the day before that. Honestly, he missed sitting with his intelligent and creative Housemates. Not to say the Gryffindor's weren't either of those things but his House kind of specialized in them. His blonde companion nodded and walked over to the blue and bronze clothed table. They sat side by side, whether they were talking to each other or separate people. They spent the rest of the day in the Gryffindor tower common room, doing homework and socializing with others.

"Well, I'm gonna go. See you tomorrow." John stepped out of the tower before he felt a hand grab his shoulder and turned him around. Rose pulled him by his collar and kissed him. It was like a kiss form the movies, where the world has been saved and the hero and heroine are reunited. It was passionate and romantic and filled with their love of each other. They finally parted.

"See ya tomorrow John." She closed the painting entrance behind her, leaving the lanky young man shocked in the hall, his mouth still open in shock and his face a bright pink color.

He spun on the balls of his feet and, in a daze of giddiness and joy and so many other emotions, he bounced all the way to the Ravenclaw tower.

**_( I may or may not continue this specific series. Ill probably start a series of random one shots that will be Hogwarts Au's from this universe nd other Au's and stories in the series canon. I'm not sure yet but I probably will)_**


End file.
